


There's something between us anyway

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck se entera por Gossip Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something between us anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintofall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/gifts).



> El prompt era 'You're the only man in the world'.

Chuck se entera por Gossip Girl. Está tomándose el café de la mañana y su Blackberry pita demasiado estridentemente, casi como si quisiera avisarle de que las noticias no son buenas. Nate no tarda ni tres segundos en salir de su habitación, aún en pijama.

-Chuck, ¿estás bien?

-Sí -contesta con indiferencia.

-En serio, tío. Te juro que yo no sabía nada.

-Nate, de verdad, no me importa lo más mínimo.

Pero su amigo le mira doblar el periódico y apurar el café y sabe que le está mintiendo. Claro que le importa, porque acaba de ver una foto de Blair con Dan en la portada de Gossip Girl. Y ni siquiera es una foto demasiado reveladora, pero eso es aún peor de alguna manera, porque están juntos frente a una pastelería, y Blair se está riendo con ganas y agarrándole del brazo como si temiera perder el equilibrio, y él la mira de esa manera. Y Nate sabe que algo terrible va a pasar.

-Tengo sitios en los que estar -dice Chuck, levantándose.

-Llámame si necesitas algo -sugiere.

-Te agradezco la preocupación, Nathaniel, pero empiezas a repetirte.

-Tú sólo... -dice, y no sabe cómo acabar la frase, pero se queda ahí hasta que le ve salir por la puerta, con el maletín en la mano.

\--

Arthur le espera en la calle, con el motor en marcha. Le saluda y mete primera, sólo para tener que parar diez metros más adelante en el primer semáforo. Chuck repiquetea con los dedos sobre su rodilla nerviosamente. Hace amago de ir a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero en el último momento se arrepiente. Carraspea.

-Arthur, vamos a hacer una pequeña parada. En Brooklyn.

-Bien, señor.

\--

No pierde el tiempo en esperar al ascensor, porque sabe que está estropeado, que lleva así casi un año. Sube hasta el último piso y llama con violencia a la vieja puerta verde descascarillada. Ni siquiera sabe qué quiere decir, o si tiene algo que decir. Quiere ver si está allí, si ha pasado la noche en casa. Si la ha pasado sólo o ella también está. Si se va a molestar en darle alguna explicación. 

Dan abre la puerta y está vestido, con la camisa recién puesta, aún fresca y nueva. Se hace a un lado casi sin pensarlo y Chuck entra como en estampida, hasta el centro del salón. Él cierra la puerta lentamente y se gira para encararle, y en su cara se nota que está buscando las palabras correctas, las que Chuck quiere oír.

-No te voy a decir que lo siento -dice en cambio.

-No he venido aquí por eso.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Para avisarte. Si le haces daño a Blair te mataré. Y créeme cuando lo digo -susurra-. Te mataré.

-Me lo creo, Chuck, tranquilo -dice, pasándose una mano por la nuca, casi divertido-. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar o te vas a ir tan dramáticamente como has venido? -sonríe, yendo hacia la barra de la cocina, cubierta de cacharros manchados de masa.

-No te lo tomes a broma. No es una broma para mí.

-No lo estoy haciendo para joderte, Chuck, y ella tampoco. Esto no tiene que ver contigo, así que harías bien en mantenerte al margen -apunta, muy casualmente-. Estaba haciendo tortitas. Te gustaban con arándanos, ¿verdad?

-Puede que tú no lo hagas para _joderme_ , Daniel, pero ella no es así -contesta, ignorando su oferta-. Ella no está contigo por tu verborrea y tu gusto por las películas pretenciosas. Lo hace para darme celos.

-¿Entonces por qué temes que le haga daño?

-Porque no creo que ella lo sepa. Probablemente esté convencida de que eres el hombre de su vida -dice con asco-. Así es Blair.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? -Chuck se rió, seco, casi como un gruñido. -A lo mejor tendrías que haber ido a amenazarla a ella. ¿No te da miedo que sea ella la que me rompa el corazón?

-Estoy seguro de que lo va a hacer, y supongo que tú también lo sabes. Estás jugando muy por encima de tus posibilidades.

-Tiendo a hacerlo -dice, chupándose un dedo manchado de mantequilla-. Lo hice con Serena, lo hice contigo...

-Y mira cómo acabó -le corta Chuck secamente.

-A lo mejor esta es la definitiva.

-Eso también lo piensas siempre.

-¿Eso crees? -pregunta, ocultando una sonrisa sarcástica mientras da la vuelta a un par de tortitas en la sartén-. ¿Crees que cuando me follabas en el sofá, sin quitarte la camisa siquiera, pensaba en lo bonita que iba a ser nuestra vida en común? _Oh, Dios mío, espero que me pida que nos casemos. Llevaré un precioso esmoquin blanco_ -ironiza, agitando las pestañas.

-No tienes lo que hay que tener para llevar un esmoquin blanco, Humphrey -replica, sin asomo de humor en el tono de su voz.

-Y tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo pienso de Blair. Y, honestamente, tampoco es nada de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es, porque ella es mi amiga y mi ex-novia, y tú eres mi...

-¿Tu qué, Chuck? -le pincha, con maldad-. Mira, sé que no va a ser fácil, que Blair no me lo va a poner fácil, y que me va a costar convencerla de que esto puede funcionar, sea lo que sea; pero no me costará ni la mitad de lo que me costó intentar convencerte a ti.  
-Tú no tuviste que convencerme...

-De que me gustabas de verdad -le corta-, de que eras bueno para mí y yo lo podía ser para ti si me dejaras. De que nadie me había hecho pensar y reír y gritar tanto como tú. 

Dan vuelca las tortitas en un plato y las desliza sobre la encimera hasta donde está Chuck, pasándole luego un tenedor y una taza vacía para que se ponga café del que aún borbotea en el fuego. Él no habla, y ni siquiera parece estar asimilando nada de lo que Dan le dice, como si ni estuviera hablando con él. Tiene que apoyarse sobre la encimera para obligarle a hacer contacto visual con él.

-Esos dos años que pasé contigo me están ayudando a saber qué es lo que le tengo que decir a Blair para que confíe en nosotros de la manera en la que tú nunca lo hiciste. Así que gracias, supongo.

-No seas cínico -dice Chuck al fin.

-¿Quieres que te prometa que cuidaré de ella? Sabes que lo haré, porque cuidé de ti todo ese tiempo, aunque tú no te dejaras.

-Para -sisea.

-Sabes que no tendré miedo a decir que la quiero, y ella sí querrá escucharlo. Y no huirá, como hiciste tú -dice a media voz, y vuelve a mirar el plato que ha dejado frente a él-. Come, las he hecho como a ti te gustan.

-No he venido aquí a desayunar. Ni a tener esta conversación. Ya te he dicho todo lo que quería decir -zanja, retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más triste? Que sé que por mucho que me esfuerce, siempre habrá momentos en los que ella te echará de menos.

-Para, Dan.

-A lo mejor yo también lo hago -dice, rodeando la encimera para seguirle-. A lo mejor los dos buscamos en el otro lo que tú nunca pudiste darnos.

-Dan -le espeta-. Suficiente. 

Pero Dan sigue acercándose hacia él, muy lentamente, limpiándose las manos en la pernera del pantalón.

-A lo mejor echo de menos la manera en la que olía mi cama cuando habías pasado la noche conmigo, o ese sonido que hacías con la garganta justo al quedarte dormido. O el sabor que dejabas en mi boca -musita, casi acorralándole contra la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunta, tratando de apartarle sin muchas ganas.

-Que me pidas una segunda oportunidad. Que me digas que quieres intentarlo de verdad, porque te echo de menos -confiesa con franqueza-. Muchísimo. Y necesito saber si tú a mí también, si te metes en la cama por las noches y te acuerdas de cómo hundía la cara en tu pecho para dormirme.

-¿Y si no lo hago? -dice, casi ahogándose.

-Nada. Dejaré que te marches y nunca volveré a mencionarlo -contesta, rozando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos-. Es lo que querías, ¿no? Que nadie lo supiera. -Chuck traga saliva con dificultad, clavando en él sus ojos. -Pero si me echas de menos... Dímelo antes de que cometa un error con ella.

-Blair y tú -dice con un hilo de voz-. Os haréis felices.

-Cuando estoy con ella no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Chuck. Es como si estuvieras en todas partes, en cada cosa que nos decimos. -Se acerca más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocan. Chuck no trata de apartarse cuando apoya la mejilla contra su sien, pero sus manos siguen lánguidas a los lados de su cuerpo, incapaces de tocarle. -Ella sale conmigo porque cree que soy la antítesis de lo que tú eres, una foto tuya en negativo. Y yo sólo salgo con ella porque me recuerda a ti, Chuck, pero sin todas las cosas buenas que sólo me dejabas ver a mí, y con las malas que dejabas de lado al entrar por la puerta. -Cuela los dedos bajo el almidonado cuello de su camisa, sintiendo la sangre bombear bajo la piel suave y caliente, y respira el familiar aroma de su aftershave y su champú y su crema de contorno de ojos de la que siempre se burlaba, y no puede evitar sonreír. -Sólo tienes que decir una palabra, y buscaremos la forma de hacerlo funcionar.

Chuck respira muy hondo, soltando después el aire lentamente, como si quisiera vaciar sus pulmones completamente. Su mano izquierda comienza a elevarse buscando la cintura de Dan, recorriendo sus costillas que se marcan una a una bajo la piel, su pecho y su clavícula. Gira la cara tímidamente, sólo unos centímetros, y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos le besa. Sólo es una presión de sus labios cerrados y tensos sobre la boca de Dan, que se estremece contra él. Chuck aprieta la mandíbula y se aparta mordiéndose el labio, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Hacéis buena pareja -susurra, y Dan se aparta de él instintivamente, con el dolor y el orgullo herido formando una mueca grotesca en su cara. Chuck tiene que apartar la vista, clavándola en sus manos-. Lo siento. Voy a irme -dice, y Dan sólo asiente con la cabeza-. Vais a ser muy felices -añade, abriendo la puerta del loft, y se arrepiente en el mismo momento en el que las palabras abandonan su boca.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Confía en mí. Os conozco bien.


End file.
